


Another Day at the Office

by morganskye



Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love, change of heart, seeing someone in a new light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: While the guys are out of town Janine tries to dig herself out of the paperwork mountain around her desk, but she can't do it alone.  Help arrives in the form of Walter Peck, the dickless wonder boy of the PCOC.  Will she boot him out the door, or swallow her pride for the sake of keeping the Ghostbusters going?AN: Originally this was a one shot, but due to the wonderful feedback I'm making it longer. The rating has been beefed up for language and salacious thoughts.





	1. Of Coffee and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainMaximumStorm48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMaximumStorm48/gifts), [WickedMusic96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMusic96/gifts).



> This fic is written in appreciation of CaptainMaximumStorm48 and WickedMusic96 for opening my eyes to how great Peck is. Thanks!! 
> 
> Updated AN (8/14/18): If I had to put a timeline location on this fic, I would say it's shortly after Peck and the PCOC start playing nanny but before the Ghost Smashers pop up.

       "Miss Melnitz, I know that you aren’t a moron. Therefore, I’m curious to know why I’m looking at a single copies of April’s accident reports when you know full well they need to be submitted in triplicate? Never mind that they’re incredibly late...”

       For Walter Peck this was being nice. He hadn’t raised his voice, nor was it dripping with disdain. He was, however, clearly unhappy with the stack of papers he had found on his desk this morning. 

       “Like I told your assistant last week, the copier is busted. Fixing it is your problem because it’s city property. So you can either get it repaired or make the other two copies in your office. You’re the one who needs it in triplicate anyway.”

       There was no heat in her tone, just exhaustion. Peck noticed it immediately because it wasn’t like her to be so...passive. 

       “Just type them up using carbon paper.”

       Her sigh sent up another red flag. 

       “I don’t have the time. I was up till 11 getting those reports done, and I’m still behind with May so those are going to be late too. I keep asking Peter for help, even a temp, but all I get is the run around.”

       Peck snorted.

       “Miss Melnitz, asking that man for anything that doesn’t personally benefit him is a futile task. I apologize for the copier. I wasn’t aware it was broken. I’ll make sure it gets taken care of. Is there anything else you need?”

       He was sure the pause in the conversation was because Janine was getting over her shock. 

       “Um...no I don’t think so….Thank you Mr. Peck.”

       “Good day Miss Melnitz.”

       Peck leaned back in his chair and thought about how that was probably the most civilized conversation he had ever had with the woman. She even used Mr. instead of just Peck. Obviously something was terribly wrong. He buzzed for his assistant to come into his office. A few moments later Gloria sauntered in. She was a tall leggy brunette who didn’t need to try and be alluring because she was that way naturally. Other men on Peck’s floor drooled over her constantly. One had even had the nerve to tell Peck that he was a fool if he didn’t take Gloria on ‘business trips’. It was all Peck could do not to punch the asshole. Gloria was his assistant for three reasons, 1) she had skin thick enough that his biting words didn’t even ruffle her perfectly styled hair, 2) she was incredibly skilled to the point where she could run the office on her own, and 3) they had no sexual interest in each other. Her Kathleen Turner voice and curvy body did have its uses, and she knew it. Any time they needed something from another department she would handle it. Either the men would fall over themselves to get what she needed, or the women would sympathise because she had to work with ‘Peck the Prick’. It was a perfect setup. 

       “Yes sir?”

       “Did Miss Melnitz call last week about the copier at the Firehouse?”

       “Yes sir. The repair is scheduled for Thursday of next week.”

       “Why so long?”

       Gloria’s elegant eyebrow arched. 

       “You told me when I started that all of their work orders are to be delayed by two weeks at minimum unless it’s life-threatening.”

       Damn, he did tell her that. 

       “Correct. Please amend the rule that excludes Miss Melnitz from the delay. If she calls for something take care of it right away. Those imbeciles she works with are still on the hit list. As much as I dislike the woman, it would be worse for me if she quit over something as petty as a supply order. Oh, and see if you can put a rush on the copier repair.”

       Gloria nodded and left. He picked up a pen to make notes on the accident reports, but ended up staring at the paperwork without really seeing it. 

_        “It would be most unfortunate if she quit.”   _ he thought. 

 

       The buzz of the intercom pulled him from his thoughts. A quick glance at his watch told him that he had wasted 20 minutes daydreaming. 

       “Mr. Peck? The repair man will be at the Firehouse within the hour.”

       “Thank you Gloria.”

       He took up his pen again. 

 

       It was nearly 6pm when Janine finally pried herself away from her computer for more coffee. The only sound in the place was her radio. The guys were out on a bust in Chicago. They’d been gone since early that morning and wouldn’t be back for at least two more days. Janine was thrilled because her work had tripled the past few months, making their absence the best time to try and catch up. To make things worse fiscal year end was two months ago, but she hadn’t had time to box up the previous year’s files and take them downstairs to storage. Now she was surrounded by piles of invoices, copies of bills and both incoming and outgoing checks. Her desk had stacks of paper at least a foot high, but she couldn’t tackle that until she caught up on her reports for PCOC because if they were any later there would be trouble. 

       “No rest for the wicked Melnitz,” she mumbled to herself. She carried her coffee back to her desk and grabbed a stack of printouts to translate for the dimwits at PCOC. 

 

       Peck let himself in the side door. He found it was easier to use than the main doors and there was less of a chance of Ecto accidentally running over him. Either he had entered very quietly or Janine was too deep into her work to notice him. He used the opportunity to observe her. Peck had always thought she was reasonably good looking, even when angry (which was all the time in his opinion). Right now though she was noticeably exhausted. Dark circles were stark against her paler than normal skin. Even though it was the peak of summer Peck doubted she had spent any time outside other than going to and from work. With all the work on her desk he reasoned that she probably was running on caffeine and spite. Her hand practically vibrated as she took a sip of coffee. She put the cup down but because of her split attention Janine had accidentally put it in the edge of a binder. The half-full cup tilted over and spilled. She jumped up to unsuccessfully dodge the sudden waterfall of hot coffee then ran to the tiny kitchenette to grab napkins. While she was blotting up the liquid her elbow hit a stack of papers, scattering them all over the concrete floor. Peck looked on, torn between laughing at Janine’s bad luck or helping the woman who desperately needed a break. 

 

       Janine sat down heavily in her chair. Coffee was still on her desk and dripping slowly onto the floor. Her last freshly completed report was now soaked. 

       “Four hours,” she said to herself as she took off her glasses. “Four hours lost.”

       She didn’t yell. She didn’t curse. She didn’t throw anything. Instead she cried. 

 

       Peck’s mind was boggled by what he saw. One of the fiercest women he’d ever known had broken down sobbing. It was more disturbing than seeing a 10 story tall walking marshmallow. What’s worse is that it wasn’t anything that should be worth crying over. Sure accidents happened but if she was this upset that meant there was more going on and the coffee was just the straw that broke her back. Shaking his head and berating himself for what he was about to do, he stepped out of the shadows and walked to her desk. 

       Janine was still crying as he reached her. Her head was bent down, shoulders slumped and shaking in defeat. For a moment he stood silently, positive she would sense him, but she just kept crying. Peck could see tiny splatters of teardrops on her skirt next to the coffee stains. Janine didn’t even bother to wipe her eyes or look for a tissue. 

       “I’m so tired,” she whispered. Something inside Peck’s chest tightened. 

_        “Enough is enough,”   _ he thought. There was a box of tissues on the corner of her desk, hidden behind some folders. Just as he was reaching for it the phone rang. He grabbed it before Janine could even attempt to answer. 

       “Ghostbusters,” He ignored Janine’s gasp of surprise and handed her the box of tissues. She gaped at him, too startled to do more than take the box from him. 

       “Ah, Dr. Spengler. What can I do for you? Janine? She’s here but she can’t come to the phone at the moment. Is there something I can help you with? Oh, I’m here to help her with her paperwork since you four seem to think it’s beneath you to lend a hand.”

       Peck grinned devilishly, well aware that Janine was watching him. Her mouth was open, a shocked expression on her face. 

       “It’s quite disheartening to see the way you treat her. A blind man could see she’s overworked. Do you even know when she last had a day off?”  He paused, listening. Even though he wasn’t physically sneering, it was crystal clear in his voice.

       “My point exactly, but don’t concern yourself. I’ll help her get everything organized. If there’s anything I like more it’s getting your asses out of trouble. Goodnight Dr. Spengler.”

       Peck hung up on Egon then locked eyes with Janine. 

       “Miss Melnitz, your current state is unacceptable.”

       He could see she was trying to work up some anger or at least a good come-back, but she was so tired she gave up. 

       “They should have helped you. You can’t do this alone.”

       “I know,” she replied meekly “but they count on me. I can’t let them down.”

       “Well tonight you won’t have to do it by yourself.”

       Peck took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Janine’s heart thudded hard once. She had a weakness for men in a well tailored suit and crisp dress shirt, especially when they looked like they were about to get their hands dirty. It was one of the reasons she fell for Egon. She could still vividly remember the first time she saw him bent over his workbench…

       “What should be done first?”

       Peck’s question broke her thought. 

       “Um...box up last year’s files and then we need to take them to the storage room downstairs...but really you don’t...” 

       “Fine,” he interrupted. “If you’ll show me how you want the first one done, I’ll take it from there.” He didn’t like how she was acting. It was almost like she was drugged or sick. Peck ignored the fact that he almost missed her insults. 

       In about 20 minutes they had two boxes packed and ready to go. Janine picked one up and told Peck to follow her. She led him down to the basement, past the containment unit, then finally to a steel door at the back of the room. Inside were shelves upon shelves of bankers boxes just like the ones they were holding. Everything was organized by year, going all the way back to when the Ghostbusters were founded. 

       “This blank spot here is where they’ll all go.”

       “This room is almost full.”

       “Yes, but next year I’ll be able to get rid of the first year. Federal law mandates we only have to keep most of these for 7 years, or 10 at the most. Sometimes I think the guys would just trash everything if I didn’t insist on keeping things.”

       Peck snorted as he followed her out of the room.

       “They should all have been arrested years ago. Shame I won’t be able to get them on tax evasion thanks to you,” he smirked.

       “I’m sure they’ll do something to make your dreams come true,” she quipped, heading up the stairs. 

       “I keep hoping.”

       Peck was pleased she was still showing a bit of fire. He was about to make another jibe when Janine stopped halfway up the stairs.

       “Miss Melnitz?” 

       She swayed, her hand sliding off the railing. Peck was about to grab her when she fell forward onto the stairs, landing on her hands and knees. She panted and blinked, shaking a bit. 

       “Are you ok?” he asked, ready to pick her up and carry her...somewhere...

       Janine just shook her head. With Peck’s help she got back on her feet. She muttered something about a trick stair, pointedly ignoring his offered hand of assistance. Slowly she made her way upstairs, Peck staying on her heels. When they got to the ground floor he remained by her side until she was back at her desk and sitting down. 

       “Miss Melnitz, when was the last time you ate? Or got a good night’s sleep?”

       There was a spark in her eyes.

       “You're not my father or my husband. You have no right…”

       “I have every right! You almost passed out from walking up a flight of stairs. You work for the Ghostbusters and they answer to me. Therefore I’m your boss.”

       Janine went red from anger. She jumped up, finger already pointing at him. 

       “Of all the bullshit nonsense I’ve heard…”

       Peck rushed to grab her when she pitched forward. She leaned heavily on him, but was able to stay upright. He wanted to take her to the hospital, carry her upstairs to one of the beds, or even slap her and ask her where the real Janine was.

       “Why are you being so nice to me?”

       The words were quiet but it felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him. 

_        “Good question.”   _ he thought. 

       “It’s completely self serving I assure you,” Peck said as he guided Janine to her desk chair. “If you go down then I have to pick up the slack until someone else is brought in. Not only would they have trouble with the sheer amount of work, but the Ghostbusters wouldn’t trust them like they trust you. I know what you think of me Miss Melnitz, but believe it or not I am able to care, especially when it directly affects me.”

       She let out a soft chuckle, but kept her head down. 

       “If you had any idea how much you sound like Dr. V right now…”

       “Please don’t finish that sentence,” he grimaced. “Get your purse. I’m taking you home.”

       She waved a hand at the coffee soaked report. 

       “I can’t. I have to rebuild the ruined report for May, and I haven’t done a bank rec in ages. There’s so much I need to do. Everything is triage right now.”

       “As I stated earlier, I am effectively your boss, and since those reports are for me I’m willing to give you an extension due to...an extreme caffeine disaster.”

       Janine finally looked up at him. He was pretty sure she was going to cry again.

       “No, this is just a regular caffeine disaster. An extreme one would be if we were out of coffee completely.”

       He snorted, she tiredly smiled. 

       “Lock up and let’s go.”

       “I live in Brooklyn.”

       He rolled his eyes. 

       “Really? I had no idea.”

 

       The next morning Janine let herself sleep in just a little. Between crawling into bed before nine and getting up at eight she felt better than she had in weeks. Adding a long hot shower and a real breakfast nearly put a spring in her step. Forgoing the usual work attire she dressed in sneakers, khaki shorts, and an old Ghostbusters t-shirt. Grabbing her purse and a bagged lunch she headed to the Firehouse. 

       She was humming to herself as she walked down the concrete steps of her apartment building. It was a beautiful summer morning. Janine considered eating lunch in the park like she used to when she heard her name. Spinning on her heels she spotted Peck parked on the corner. Her good mood shattered like glass. She was ready for a fight as she stormed up to him. 

       “Ok buddy you’re taking things too far! I don’t need a nanny!”

       “There she is. I was wondering if you’d been body snatched or something,” Peck said with a smirk. “Hop in.”

       Janine glared at him, waited a beat, then got in.

       “I want to make it clear that I’m only going with you because this is faster than the subway,” she groused. 

       “Of course. I bought you coffee.”

       He had nearly cheered when he saw her indignant face. An angry Janine was a normal Janine. 

_        “Maybe by the end of the day I’ll be able to get back to normal myself,”   _ he thought. 

       The fact he was so hung up on Janine made sleeping last night impossible. He couldn’t figure out why he should care about someone who clearly hated him. And why now? Peck had known her for some time and the only emotion he felt for her was indifferent animosity. She was a violent little woman who seemed to enjoy being a roadblock against him, but generally he was able to get around her so he kept playing the game with her. Was it because he had seen her in a vulnerable moment? Women crying usually made him less inclined to help them. His mother was a crier and she used it against him and his father for the smallest thing. It drove him mad. Weak women were the bane of his life. That’s why he liked having Gloria for an assistant. He had never seen her be anything other than ruthlessly efficient and always in control of her frailer emotions, just like Janine (although he wouldn’t admit that without a gun to his head). 

       He snuck a glance at her. She was nursing the coffee he got her. He groaned internally. Now he was buying her things. 

       “There’s a bear claw too if you’re hungry.”

_        “DAMNIT STOP!!” _

       “Thank you Mr. Peck, but I had breakfast.”

       Her stilted formal manner was reassuring. They didn’t bother with small talk during the ride, instead they both pretended they were listening to the radio. It wasn’t until Peck parked behind the Firehouse that Janine spoke up. 

       “I appreciate the assistance, but honestly I can do it on my own. I’m sure you have more important things to do,” she said as she got out.

       “Absolutely, but none of them offer me the opportunity to lord something over Venkman’s head. As I said last night, I’m really doing this more for me. Besides, you’ll never have a chance to see me in jeans and a t-shirt again,” he replied jokingly as they walked to the side door. 

       “That’s alright. I think you look good in a suit.”

       She turned epic shades of red. Peck coughed and ignored the compliment. 

       “So we’ll finish the old files first, right?”

       Janine nodded mutely as she unlocked the door.

_        “It’s going to be one hell of a day,”   _ he thought. 

 

       The hours passed quickly. Between the two of them the old files (which took up five file cabinets) were packed away into storage. Peck then took charge of filing the new paperwork after Janine showed him her system. While he was busy with that she worked on her bank reconciliations and prepared the checks Peter would need to sign when he got back. They worked quietly at first with a radio playing classical in the background. However after a bit Peck asked if she could change the station to something ‘with meat’. They went back and forth (Janine wanted pop, Peck wanted new wave, so they settled on synthpop since they both agreed that Depeche Mode was amazing). As Thompson Twins echoed through the Firehouse, Janine casually glanced over at Peck as he worked. 

       The situation was equally confusing for her as it was for him. Janine always knew that she wanted Egon...at least until it became obvious that the scientist who had her heart didn’t know what to do with it. There had been a few flings here and there, with Roger as the most serious one, but in the end she always came back to Egon. She often wondered if she was going to end up old and alone thanks to her stupid heart. Sighing heavily she closed her accounting journal. 

       “Everything ok?”

       “Yes, I’m just thinking.”

       Peck wanted to ask what she was thinking about, but decided against it. 

       “The phones have been very quiet,” he said in an attempt to draw her into a conversation. She might like the silence, but he didn’t. 

       “It’s thanks to that multi-line you had installed. The main number goes straight to voicemail when the guys are out. The city has a second number that by-passes voicemail, and then there’s a third that only the guys and I use.” She paused, looking over at him. “Thank you. It’s been a big help.”

       The smile on Janine’s face, while not huge or cheerful, made his heart thump wildly until he forced himself to look away. 

       “I’m glad it’s come in handy. So what’s next?”

 

       When 5:30 rolled around they had just finished the last of the reports. Janine, in a flash of inspiration, had Peck join her when she did them. Thanks to their efforts the report was slimmed down into something more efficient and faster to produce. It turned out that a vast majority of the information was either repetitive or completely unnecessary. Janine was practically giddy when she put it in a data binder for him. 

       “Those things were brutal! Now I feel like I can get them done without thinking about stabbing someone.”

       “I feel the same way when I have to read the damn things. I always wonder if anyone would miss them if I set them on fire…”

       Janine stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. It was infectious because Peck joined her. It felt good to laugh with someone again. There was a lightness in his chest he couldn’t quite describe, but he liked it. More to the point, he was starting to like who he was laughing with…

       The good feelings came crashing down when the phone rang. Janine, still giggling, picked up the line. 

       “Ghostbusters! Oh, sorry Peter, it’s a habit.”

       She listened for a moment, her eyes darting to Peck. 

       “Yes he’s here. Did you want to...oh...Actually it’s been really nice having him here. We got everything cleaned up and my desk is finally back in order.”

       She stopped again. Peck saw her face harden. 

       “That’s not your decision...Well maybe if you helped me when I asked you for WEEKS to...Look pal, I’m doing this, all of this **on my own**. Has it occurred to you that I sleep on the sofa here more than in my own bed? No you haven’t because you’re too selfish and...no I will NOT stop yelling!”

       Another pause. Her face went from angry to cold. Peck was mentally doing a jig listening to Janine go off on Venkman.

       “Hello Dr. Spengler. What can I do for you?”

       Her eyes narrowed.

       “That’s not your problem or business...Walter happens to be very nice! Maybe if Peter hadn’t been such a dick to him in the first place things would have been different...You’re right Dr. Spengler. The past doesn’t matter, only the present and the future, and presently I don’t want to be wasting my breath on someone who will never appreciate me. Good day!”

       She slammed the phone down so hard the handset bounced off the cradle. Peck took a step back because he was positive she was growling. 

       “Those ignorant, slave-driving, myopic...ASSHOLES!! I should have quit years ago! No, better yet I should have burned this place down! They can’t wipe their own asses if I wasn’t here to hand them the toilet paper. I swear by all that’s holy I’m going to…”

       Peck watched her wander off, raging as she went. Janine was a force of nature, vicious and beautiful at the same time. Normally he was too busy dealing with being the focus of her tirades to be able to see past the harsh words and her wickedly sharp nails. He finally understood why Venkman and the rest sent her to do their battles. Then a light bulb went off in his brain. 

        _"She called me Walter."_ Peck didn't quite know how to deal with that.

       Soon enough her anger was spent. She sat down on the steps leading up with a huff. Peck cautiously joined her. 

       “I don’t really want to quit,” she mumbled.

       “I know.”

       “I don’t really hate them.”

       “I know.”

       “Is it too much to ask for a thank you? Or a token of appreciation?”

       “No it isn’t. Some would argue that your paycheck should be thanks enough, but we both know you don’t earn nearly as much as you should.”

       A sly grin popped up on her face.

       “Well you are technically my boss…”

       “Miss Melnitz, I would give you hazard pay if I could. Dealing with Venkman alone would drive a lesser person mad.”

       “Janine.”

       “Pardon?”

       “You can call me Janine. I think at this point you’ve earned it. Besides, I called you Walter on the phone. I mostly did it to annoy Egon,” she said with a snort. “I doubt it worked.”

       Peck smirked.

       “You never know. It’s amazing what makes a man change his mind about a woman.”

       She looked over at him. He felt like she was trying to find something important in his features. He was about to ask if he had something on his face when she said,

       “I know that I’m not a nice person, especially not to you. To be fair I had my reasons, and I won’t apologize.” She paused. “However, I’m going to make an honest effort to stop being such a bitch to you. There were times when you could have easily fired me or made the guys fire me. Hell you probably wanted to punch me more times than you can count. But last night....well I really needed someone to be nice to me...so thanks.”

       Peck suddenly and desperately wanted to kiss her, to take her in his arms and hold her the way she deserved. With the way she was looking at him...but that was fantasy. She was an employee and Walter Peck may be a dickless wonder, but he had rules. Stupid fucking rules.

       “It was easier to do than you realize. You’re a remarkable woman, but if you tell anyone that I said that, I’ll deny it.” 

       He stood and offered her his hand. 

       “I think it’s time to close up shop.”

       She nodded in agreement. 

       “Since I’m all caught up I can take time off until the guys get back. It’ll be nice to wake up tomorrow and not have to do anything I don’t want to,” she said as she grabbed her purse from the desk.

       “Enjoy it while it lasts. And the next time this happens, ask me for a temp, not Venkman.”

       Janine’s smiled dazzled him. 

       “I’m going to hold you to it!” 

       Peck smiled through the pain in his heart as he opened the door for Janine and locked up.

 

Wednesday Morning

 

       Janine softly sang along with the radio as she made her second cup of coffee for the day.

      _“Look at my hopes, look at my dreams. The currency we've spent. I love you, you pay my rent. I love you, you pay my rent.”_

       “You singing about me again Red?” joked Peter from his office. Janine rolled her eyes. 

       “You don’t pay me enough for me to like you, much less love you.”

       “Ouch! Are you still mad about the filing thing?” he asked, walking to her side of the file cabinets. She gave him a bland look. “I think that’s a yes…”

       Janine was still staring Peter down when Egon and Winston came upstairs after checking on the containment unit. 

       “Everything ok?” Egon asked, looking back and forth between Peter and Janine.

       “Everything is fine,” she snapped. She turned in her chair and continued working on invoices. Peter gave the guys a worried look. This wasn’t the first time Janine had gotten really angry at them, however she usually forgave after a day or two. The guys realized they had really screwed up when she refused to even talk to them for three days. It was now day five and they were only just getting full sentences from her. 

       Winston decided to get out of the line of fire by going upstairs while Peter retreated back to his office. Egon remained where he stood, hesitant to leave. As the moment stretched on he felt more and more awkward. Janine was completely aware he was standing behind her, but couldn’t bring herself to take pity on him. He had yet to apologize to her. Ray and Winston begged for forgiveness the moment she walked in the door the morning they came back. Even Peter ate crow and said he was sorry. He even bought her lunch. Egon however...Egon was a different story. He either fled the room or watched her from a distance. Janine didn’t appreciate it.

       After a few minutes her patience snapped.

       “Either say something or leave.”

       Egon shuffled over to stand in front of her desk. She glanced up at him over her reading glasses. 

       “Well?”

       “Janine...I...Janine I’m sorry.”

       When he didn’t continue she leaned back in her chair to show that he had her full attention.

       “Why are you sorry Dr. Spengler?”

       “First for not helping you when you asked for it and clearly needed it. Secondly…” He took a deep breath. “I should never have spoken to you as I did. You...you have the right to see anyone you want to. I just never thought it would be Peck.”

       Janine couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She took her glasses off and rubbed her nose where the frames left indents. 

       “Egon I’m not dating Walter.”

       “But the flowers…” He pointed to a lovely bouquet of summer flowers that arrived for her on Monday. Janine was fairly sure Gloria had picked them out, but the card was all Peck.

_        Don’t let the idiots wear you down. I appreciate all you do, even if they don’t. W.P. _

       “The flowers are a thank you gift. See how they’re all yellow? That means friendship. Stop looking for something that isn’t there. I finally did.”

       She tried to ignore how hurt Egon looked because of her comment, but couldn’t. 

       “Egon…” she sighed, about to apologize when he interrupted her.

       “Would you like to go out Friday night?”

       Janine stared at him like he’d grown two heads in the past few seconds. 

       “Care to repeat that?”

       “I would like to take you out Friday night. I believe dinner and a movie are traditional first date fare.”

       She blinked, opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. 

       “Janine, I truly am sorry for the way I behaved, but it also made me think about things that I generally consider unpleasant, therefore I actively ignored them until now.”

       “Like what?” She was curious despite her displeasure with him. 

       “Well...like what would happen if you weren’t with the Ghostbusters anymore.”

       She was about to answer but Egon barreled through.

       “We take you for granted all the time.  **I** take you for granted. You’ve been with us for so long, gotten us through so many bad times, that we forget that you sometimes need help too. To be fair, you do give off an invincible aura.” He pushed his glasses up and stepped closer. “If you weren’t here then we wouldn’t really be the Ghostbusters anymore. Your presence is as vital as anyone else’s, perhaps more so because you make it so that we can do our jobs. You keep the bills paid, make sure money is coming in, and diffuse Peck whenever possible. Therefore Peter has agreed to a raise in your salary, more paid time off, and to upgrade the computer system for you. He also said that you can hire a temp as needed.”

       Janine processed the information for a moment, then stood to walk up to Egon. 

       “Well that will certainly keep me around. But what on earth does that have to do with you asking me out?”

       Egon blushed slightly. 

       “I...well...I…”

       Realization dawned on her when she saw how nervous he was. 

       “You’re jealous.”

       “No! I mean...no, I just…” Egon couldn’t put words together, not when she was standing so close to him. “Fine. Yes I’m jealous. The idea of you with anyone is distasteful, but Peck?”

       “You weren’t jealous with Roger.”

       “That’s because I knew it wouldn’t last with him. He’s not a challenge for you.”

       She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

       “And you think Peck would be?” 

       “Yes, which is why I need to present myself as a better option.”

       Her heart fluttered against her will. 

       “I have to admit, this is the strangest way I’ve been asked to go on a date.”

       Egon smirked.

       “Strange is what we do.”

       He took her hands in his. They were soft and warm and so small compared to his. He brought one up to his lips and kissed her knuckles while watching her face. Egon did mental back flips as Janine blushed prettily and smiled up at him. 

       “I look forward to Friday night.” The best part was Egon honestly meant it.

       “Me too,” she whispered.

 

       Just inside the side door Peck watched the exchange. He told himself he should be relieved. A happy Janine meant things would continue smoothly and his job would be easier. That’s what it all came down to after all, right?

       He slipped out the door before anyone noticed he was there. As he walked to the back of the block to his car he spotted an old woman coming towards him. When they were feet from each other he bowed chivalrously and presented her with the dozen red roses that he had purchased for Janine. The woman tittered and blushed. Peck gave her a genuine smile, then got in his car and headed to the office. There was work to do.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peck is desperate to get Janine off his mind, so he calls up a name from his little black book. It's just a shame the restaurant he picks is pretty popular...
> 
> Warning: Light mature content and cursing

       It had been three weeks since the Filing Fiasco (™ Dr. Peter Venkman all rights reserved). Peck had decided to keep his distance after that day at the Firehouse when he saw Egon and Janine together, but he had spoken to Janine several times over the phone. Each call had been civil, nearly cordial in fact. They kept things strictly professional and skipped the small talk, but he could hear the change in her voice. Janine was happy. Even when they snipped at each other it was more in fun than actual fighting. Peck was glad she wasn’t always in his face about something ridiculous that the Ghostbusters did and therefore he had to clean up, but at the same time her ire made it easy not to think about her as anything other than a secretary. Anger and rage were easy emotions to deal with. What Janine was making him feel was something he didn’t want to consider. He also didn’t care for how quickly his opinion of her changed. Peck kept assuring himself it was just a throwback to how his mother used to act and that was it. Janine nearly fainting twice and almost falling into his arms was irrelevant. Seeing her smile after he helped her didn’t factor into the equation. 

       Peck cursed under his breath and dug his little black book out of his briefcase. In his experience the easiest way to forget a woman is to find a different one. After flipping through it for a moment he found just the right one. 

       “Hello Daphne? It’s Walter. Walter Peck.”

       He grinned as the woman cooed at him and leaned back in his chair. Forgetting about Janine was going to be a breeze.

 

       Peck knocked on Daphne’s apartment door promptly at 8pm. He was wearing the same suit he wore to work, but thanks to Gloria he had changed into a brightly colored shirt and matching tie. She had also encouraged him to shave. When he said he didn’t have a kit with him she pulled one out of her desk. 

       “A good assistant is always prepared,” she said. “The florist on the corner will have a bouquet ready for you to pick up on your way to her place.”

       “You are an angel,” he said sincerely. 

       “You’re sweet, but I’m just doing my job. Happy boss happy life, right? Have a nice weekend,” she said with a wink. 

 

       When Daphne opened the door Peck was speechless for a moment. The woman was fashion magazine perfect in every way. Tall, blonde, curvaceous...she was the total package. However that wasn’t what froze Peck mentally. She was as different from Janine as Peck was from Egon. He knew that Daphne was the best thing to get the redhead out of his head. 

       “Walter! I’m so glad you called. I was thinking about you,” she purred. Daphne reached forward and stroked the lapel of his suit jacket. He caught a whiff of her perfume as she touched him. It was warm, exotic, and sent a jolt right into his pants. Peck smirked and gave her the roses that Gloria ordered for him. 

       “You look even more beautiful than I remember. Are you ready?”

       “Let me put these in water and we’ll get going,” she said with a wink.

 

       “Ok this has to be the weirdest restaurant I’ve ever been to. Why did you bring me here again?”

       Peck tried not to grit his teeth. Daphne had spent the entire ride to the restaurant talking about how her modeling career was picking up and how her agent was horrible and that bitch Stephanie stole the last limited edition lipstick right out from under her at the Clinique sale. He hadn’t been able to get a word in since they got into the car, however he got the impression that even if she let him talk she wouldn’t care enough to listen. 

       “As I said, Chelsea Place is a very exclusive restaurant…”

       “All that I see is moldy old furniture and ugly paintings.”

       Peck sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried again to explain. 

       “This is why it’s exclusive. You enter through the antique shop, go down some stairs, and have a lovely dinner beside an indoor garden. It’s chic, it’s popular, and it’s very hard to get in.”

       “Sooooo will there be paparazzi?”

       “At this point I just hope there’s vodka on tap.”

       “Oh I LOVE vodka. It’s so easy to sneak into a photo shoot.”

       Peck was sure he felt a vein throbbing on his temple. Thankfully the maitre d signaled that they were ready to be seated. Daphne babbled as they followed the man through a fake wardrobe, in and out of an eclectic piano bar, and down a set of stairs to the dining area. They were given a small table right beside the glassed in garden. Peck could see a tiny Alice Meets the Caterpillar display nestled in among the ferns. 

_        “Janine would...no, don’t think of her.” _

       “And what would you care to drink sir?”

       Peck hadn’t even noticed the waitress walk up. 

       “A vodka martini...and a Little Red Corvette.”

       “Sir? I don’t think I’ve heard of that one.”

       “One fourth each of Aperol, lemon juice, and simple syrup, then three-fourths orange vodka. And tell the bartender to make it a double.”

       The waitress nodded and disappeared. Daphne was gazing at him with an intrigued look.

       “What?” 

       “You seem like a man who enjoys being in control. I’m surprised you would drink like that.”

       “I do like being in charge, but sometimes even guys like me need a night without a tie choking me.”

       Daphne grinned, leaned forward, and slowly pulled his tie out of his vest. 

       “Then don’t you think you should take it off?”

       Peck snorted and took his tie off as well as his jacket. 

       “Better?”

       “It’s a start…”

       The waitress arrived with their drinks. He noticed that Daphne had ordered a tequila sunrise. They toasted to ‘an interesting evening’. Peck was certainly more invested in it now. 

       

       “So you own the Ghostbusters?”

       “No, I merely supervise them, threaten them when necessary, and bully them as a hobby,” he said with a smirk. 

       “I bet you get to see some crazy stuff.”

       “More than I care to I assure you. It doesn’t help that they all act like kids with nuclear bombs. Let’s talk about something else though. Tonight is about getting away from those morons.”

       “Well don’t turn around then…” 

       He followed her gaze and his heart froze. Coming down the stairs was Egon, Winston, a woman he didn’t recognize, and Janine.

_        “Are you shitting me?” _

       He was pretty sure it was his own fault for picking such an eclectic place for dinner, not that it was the only spot in town that would interest the Ghostbusters. Peck noticed that they weren’t in uniform, which made him feel a little better. If they weren’t here for ghosts then they wouldn’t cause a scene...he hoped. He casually watched them out of the corner of his eye, enjoying the way Janine’s red leather skirt cling to her shapely hips, but Daphne was flat out staring at them as they were seated at a table against a far wall. 

       “Who’s the tall one with the glasses? He’s hot in a nerdy kind of way.”

       Peck tried not to growl. 

       “Think you could introduce me?”

       She was either ignoring his glare or wasn’t scared by it. 

       “No.’

       Daphne huffed prettily but didn’t seem to be really upset. She watched Peck trying not to watch them, however she didn’t comment on it. With the skill of a professional dater she changed the subject to current events even though she had no interest in them. Peck easily carried the conversation, but Daphne knew that his attention wasn’t on her. She debated on how to proceed. She liked Peck only enough for the occasional evening out. He was handsome, had a good job, and would be easy to wrap around her finger, but she was after someone who could advance her career or make it so she didn’t have to work at all. She needed someone high profile, and a Ghostbuster was the perfect stepping stone. The mousy redhead the nerd was with wouldn’t stand a chance against her. Now she just needed to make Peck play along…

       Ten minutes later a four top table was pushed against theirs to make room for the Ghostbusters. Peck and his date, and Winston sat on one side, while Janine, Egon, and Winston’s date Maureen were on the other.  Daphne was spending her time equally fawning over Peck while flirting with Egon. Janine, to her credit, didn’t seem to be jealous, although she did lean a little closer to him whenever Daphne was talking to him. Egon seemed to be flattered at first, but when it became obvious that they had little in common, and therefore nothing of interest talk about, he spent more time talking to Janine and Winston, sometimes even Peck. However Winston was more keen on his date than shop talk. Peck groaned to himself then flagged down their waitress. 

       “Another vodka martini please.”

       “Can I get another sea breeze and a glass of water?” Janine asked. 

       While the waitress got their drinks Janine glanced over at Egon. Somehow Daphne had found something they both had an interest in (subliminal messages in advertising), leaving their dates awkwardly staring at each other across the table. 

       “How’s the workload? Still manageable?” Peck finally asked. 

       “It’s fine! I mean, it’s still there so it’s not great, but I don’t feel like I’m drowning,” she replied quickly, happy to have a safe subject to talk about. Janine never told anyone, but after he helped her things felt...different. Not bad different, but there was a tension there that Janine couldn’t quite place. She realized it after one of his phone calls. Peck had said something innocuous about the hot weather and how he wished he didn’t have to wear a three-piece suit all the time. Her brain immediately turned it into a fantasy about him slowly stripping his vest, then his carefully pressed dress shirt...As she sat there at the table, re-playing the fantasy Janine couldn’t help but look at Peck. With his jacket and tie gone he looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him. Her eyes zeroed in on the little patch of skin revealed by his slightly open shirt. Just that tiny bit made her heart thump. Suddenly she understood why Victorian men would go crazy over a bit of ankle or wrist. His skin was teasing her, reminding her that there was more, so much more, under his clothing. Janine swallowed hard, wishing the damn waitress would hurry up. 

       “Janine?”

       “What?!” she coughed, looking away from Peck nervously. “Sorry, I was thinking about something.”

       “Obviously,” Peck laughed. “I’m betting it was far more entertaining than dinner tonight.”

       “Oh it’s not that Walter. I’m having a good time I promise.”

       Peck nodded while his insides churned. He had seen the hunger in her eyes when she was looking at him. It was primal and unmistakable. Peck knew that if they were alone they would be ripping each other’s clothes off right now. The idea of shredding her silk shirt and biting the soft skin underneath made him hard so fast it was painful. He had to adjust himself casually to take some of the strain off before he did something stupid like launch himself over the table at her. Thankfully dinner and their drinks arrived to give the table something new to talk about. He didn’t think he would be able to withstand another moment of her eyes on him, no matter how much he liked it. 

 

       The evening was, blessedly, coming to a close. Dessert had come and gone and the checks had been divided out. Winston and Maureen had already left with the claim that she had to be up early the next day. From the upbeat look on Winston’s face that was probably a lie, but no one said otherwise. 

       “Walter drove. Can we give you a lift?” Daphne’s offer was given straight to Egon without regard to if Peck could or would give them a ride. 

       “No, thank you. We can catch a cab,” Egon said, grabbing Janine’s hand and tugging her up. “Thank you for an enjoyable evening.”

       Daphne was out of her seat and beside Egon in a blink, her arm wrapped around his as she stood closely to him. 

       “It doesn’t have to be over,” she cooed. “We could all go back to my place for a night cap.”

       Her meaning wasn’t missed by anyone. Peck didn’t have a chance to get angry because Janine was handling the situation with her usual grace and tact. 

       “You have exactly one second to get your grubby hands off of him before I rip every perfectly manicured nail out of your fingers and shove them down your throat.”

       Daphne blinked at her, speechless. While she was distracted Egon removed himself from her grip and discreetly hid behind Janine. Peck couldn’t blame him. The redhead looked mad enough to burn the place down with a look. 

       “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Daphne finally stuttered out. 

       “You know exactly what I mean and I’ve put up with it long enough. Walter is a good guy. Stick with what you have toots.”

       Daphne’s eyes narrowed as she stepped towards Janine.

       “Or what?” she challenged.

       “Or I punch you so hard your original nose comes back,” Janine hissed lowly. 

       Daphne squealed and covered her face with her hands. 

       “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Walter let’s go!!” she cried, dashing to the stairs. 

       Peck watched her for a moment, hands in his pockets. 

       “Well that was different. Have a good night Janine, Dr. Spengler.”

       “Goodnight Walter,” Janine said, answering for both of them. 

       Peck headed up the stairs in no particular hurry. He knew that Daphne would be waiting for him at valet parking. If he had looked back he would have seen Egon viciously glaring at him while Janine gathered up her things. The look was gone in a flash when Janine touched his shoulder, urging him up the stairs so they could leave. 

       Daphne and Peck were gone by the time they got up to street level. Since the evening was still young there were plenty of cabs available. As they climbed into the backseat of one, Janine started to give the cabbie the address for the Firehouse when Egon cut her off and gave the man Janine’s address in Brooklyn. 

       “But the Firehouse is on the way. It will cost more if…”

       “I don’t want to go back there,” Egon said quietly. She glanced up and was caught by the dark predatory look in his eyes. Her mouth went dry, her mind blank. Egon slipped his arms around her and pulled her body so close she was nearly in his lap. 

       “I want you,” he whispered in her ear, then kissed her neck. He felt her pulse jump under his lips. It was very against type to be so aggressive sexually, but when he saw the way Peck and Janine traded looks it set his blood to boil. Egon had told her that he was the better option, and now he needed to show it. His nimble fingers slipped under her skirt to caress her thighs. When he came across her garter belt strap he gave it a playful snap. Janine squeaked as she jumped. Egon pulled back to leer at her. He liked the way her face was flushed and how she was practically panting. 

       “This isn’t like you…” she whispered. 

       “Is that a problem?”

       Her answer was to pull him to her, crushing her lips on his. Egon felt her growl in delight. The vibration traveled down his body right to his manhood. Only the fact that they had an audience kept him from taking her right there. The drive seemed to take forever, but before they knew it they were in front of Janine’s building. Egon threw a handful of bills at the driver, paying far more than the ride was worth. She was already at the top of the steps, keys in hand. He caught up just as she opened the door, hands on her petite waist. They raced up the two flights to her apartment, giggling like teenagers. When the door to her place slammed shut they pounced, clothes going everywhere. Janine was thrilled to no end with Egon’s display of affection and desire. He was a different man, one that couldn’t wait to get her naked and horizontal. 

_        “It’s always the quiet ones,”  _ she thought with a grin as he carefully laid himself on top of her. After that she had no room for thinking at all. 

 

       On the other side of town Peck was escorting his date back to her apartment. The ride over had been awkward. Daphne knew that she had gone too far with Egon and now she was paying for it by having to deal with Peck’s silence. As they rode the elevator up she filled the air with inane babble, mostly about how wonderful his restaurant choice was, and how good he looked in his suit, and how pretty the flowers were and…

       When she reached her door, she turned to him with a brilliant smile. It faded immediately when she saw the dark brooding look on his face. 

       “Walter?”

       He lunged, putting both hands against the door on either side of her face, boxing her in. His eyes were fierce and fiery. Daphne felt scared and more than a little turned on. Her earlier assessment of him had clearly missed this exciting dark side. 

       “I don’t like that you were all over that man tonight.” 

       “I only did it because I wanted to make you jealous.” Daphne ran a silk-clad leg over his thigh, showing off not only how she wanted him, but how limber she was too. 

       Peck grinned, but there was a touch of menace to it. Again Daphne was alarmed but part of her liked the way he was acting. 

       “You succeeded my dear, but now I think you need to make it up to me.”

       He ran his thumb down her face from temple to chin, then back up over her lips. Daphne’s tongue darted out, licking it before pulling it into her mouth to bite it softly. Peck hummed in approval, removing his thumb so he could replace it with his own tongue. She was fully pinned to her door now, Peck’s hard body anchoring her. Daphne fumbled for the knob with one hand, the other fisted in his hair. She was desperate to get him into the apartment, her hips grinding against him in urgency. Peck wrapped an arm around her waist, opened the door, and pulled her inside. The deadbolt clicked loudly in the empty hallway, Daphne’s perfume the only hint that they had been there just moments before. They made it as far as the sofa before Peck’s willpower gave out. He didn’t bother removing all of his clothes before descending on a very willing Daphne. As she panted and arched against him, Peck prayed her body could make him forget the woman who haunted his days and nights...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes for ch2: Chelsea Place was a real restaurant and was just as weird as it seems in my story. It's just a shame it's long gone because I would love to go there. Also for some reason I feel like Peck would be a Prince fan. So...yeah...


	3. A Night at the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be a fun night out, but ghosts don't care about plans.

       Peck would never deny that he had an enormous ego, but he did try to temper it with making sure he was able to back up his claims with skill and diplomacy. This made him popular among politicians and people with power. Sure he ran a tiny department but everyone knew who the Ghostbusters were, so therefore they knew who Walter Peck was. Small gifts, tokens of appreciation, and more were delivered to his office on a regular basis because if you wanted to be at the top of the list when something bad happened, you made insurance payments. This is how he ended up at The Met one evening with box seats to see La boheme on opening night. He didn’t particularly care for opera, or even the theater in general for that matter, but there was no where better to be seen than at The Met. 

       With a flute of champagne in hand he worked the pre-show crowd. Several council members were there (all knew his name), a high ranker from the mayor’s office (knew Peck’s face but that was it), and more than a few power players milled around (he didn’t bother with them). Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a lovely woman with her back turned to him. She was wearing a daring backless gown in deep midnight blue. It hung off her delicate shoulders with only the tiniest of straps holding it in place, and flowed all the way to the floor, puddling slightly despite the killer heels she was sure to be wearing. What was so striking was how different it was from every other dress he had seen tonight. Trends ran to poofy sleeves and acres of satin and velvet in metallic colors with gaudy accents. This woman’s dress was a classic. It showed her off completely without being too indecent. 

_        “If we were alone it wouldn’t be indecent enough.” _

       A quick glance at his watch told him he had at least 10 minutes till curtain. He finished his drink and grabbed another from one of the roaming waiters. Turning back to the woman he studied her perfect back. The dress showcased her exquisitely. The dip that ran down her spine begged to be traced by talented fingers. His hands itched just looking at her. Her short red hair was chicly styled. He could see sapphire ear bobs dangling low enough that they grazed her neck when she moved her head. He imagined his lips against her skin right at the same spot. Maybe this would finally be the woman who could drive the delusion of Janine from his mind. He had gone through so many ladies in the weeks since the night at Chelsea Place that he was sure he had a reputation as a womanizer by now, not that it mattered to him. Peck was a man on a mission.

       She appeared to be alone so he prepared to make his move. Just then a familiar figure briskly walked up to the woman in blue. Peck’s fantasy ended abruptly as Egon Spengler began animatedly talking to the woman. 

_        “It’s Janine. Of course. Fan-fucking-tastic.” _

       He slipped out of sight and circled around so he could see them both from the side. Immediately he was struck with just how gorgeous Janine was tonight. She once again ignored trends and wore makeup in earth tones instead of the garish brights that were popular at the moment. As his eyes trailed down he noted a matching pendant that hung just below that little dip in her collarbone. It flashed in the light as she quietly argued with Egon. It had to be an argument because her face was flushed and she was frowning at him. When she put her hands on her hips Peck caught a flash of leg. The dress had a slit that was inches from getting her arrested, but it also had enough volume in the skirt that it disappeared when she shifted again. He grinned wickedly. He had been right about the heels.

       Janine shook her head at Egon and said something Peck couldn’t hear. The Ghostbuster looked apologetic, but she didn’t seem to want to listen to whatever it was he was saying. Overhead the lights flashed, signaling a five minute warning. He saw Janine cross her arms and shake her head again. Egon put his hands on her shoulders and tried to give her a kiss, but she turned her head so that it landed her on cheek instead of her lips. He apologized again and left. Janine watched him go as Peck watched her. The lobby was starting to empty out as people left to find their seats. She stayed put, still looking in the direction that Egon walked away in. 

       Peck downed his second glass of champagne for courage and approached her.  

       “Janine?”

       She turned and all the irritation melted from her face, replaced with a bright smile. 

       “Walter! How are you?”

       “I’m doing well. Yourself?”

       “Eh, nothing worth talking about. I didn’t know you were into opera.” 

       “This is kind of a work thing, but I’m glad I ran into you because now I have someone to watch it with.”

       He held out his arm to her. She took it without hesitation and allowed him to guide her to the entrance of the auditorium. 

       “You’re alone? What happened to that woman? Daphne I think?”

       “It didn’t work out.” He decided it was better not to tell her about the others.

       “I’m sorry to hear that,” she said honestly. “Where are you sitting? My seat is near the back, but...well Egon won’t be joining me so you can sit next to me.”

       “Actually I have a private box on the second balcony…”

       Her eyes danced with excitement.

       “Really?! I don’t know if I want to know what you did to get that.”

       She quietly laughed at her own joke, respecting the sanctity of the opera hall. The two minute warning lights flashed so he picked up speed, leading her to a set of red carpet covered stairs. When she lifted the hem of her dress he saw flashes of leg. 

_        “She’s an employee. She’s a friend. She’s someone else’s girlfriend.”   _ he repeated to himself over and over.

 

       Peck’s box was third from the front to the right of the stage. It wasn’t the absolute best but it was above and beyond the tickets all the way in the back that Janine had scrimped to buy. An usher parted the curtain for them as they approached. Peck guided her in and let her pick her seat. She settled gracefully in the seat closer to the stage. He ordered more champagne from the usher, then sat beside her. 

       “Thank you for letting me join you.” She spoke in hushed tones so her voice wouldn’t carry. “I adore the opera, but Egon doesn’t care for it. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised he found a way to weasel out of it.” 

       She frowned, fidgeting a bit. 

       “I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to hear about this…”

       “Janine, I’d like to think we’re friends. If you need to vent I’m happy to listen, at least until the show starts,” he said with a wink. She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze just as the lights dimmed. Her hand slipped out of his before he could react. As the music swelled and the curtain rose his eyes were focused only on her.

 

       Janine drank three flutes of bubbly over the course of the opera. She held her drinks well, but Peck could tell she was a little tipsy when she giggled during a sad scene. Not that he cared. She could get them thrown out for singing Little Nikki at the top of her lungs and he wouldn’t care. Considering how that dress of hers was affecting him he’d probably do something wicked before they even left the building. Sitting near her was intoxicating. Every once in a while she would shift in her seat, uncrossing and crossing her legs. At first she made sure that her dress covered her, but now that the champagne was settling in she stopped. The slit fell open, exposing her to mid-thigh. Her pale legs gleamed against the darkness of her dress. They were toned in a way that only constant exercise could produce. His heart sped up as he wondered if those legs felt as soft and smooth as they looked. Peck was glad she was facing away from him because the look on his face was sure to give his inappropriate thoughts away.

 

       He spent the entire opera studying Janine, her body, her reactions to what was happening on stage, the silent moments when he knew she was thinking of something...or someone else. He didn’t even know the opera was over until Janine stood up clapping wildly. He quickly stood, applauding with the correct amount of enthusiasm. 

       “Wasn’t it wonderful?” Janine asked over her shoulder. 

       “Yes...wonderful.” 

       Once the curtain calls were done and the house lights were up she turned to him. The sparkle in her eyes matched the sparkle from her earrings. Janine was beaming with glee.

       “I could watch it over and over again. It’s one of my favorites. I can’t believe I got to watch it so close to the stage! Thank you for sharing your box with me.” 

       She didn’t bother to lower her voice now that the show was over. Peck heard it echo slightly through the emptying hall. 

       “I guess I’m kind of glad Egon isn’t here. You wouldn’t have let both of us in here. Plus we both know he would have just fiddled with some gadget or another,” she giggled. 

       “So what happened with Egon?” 

       Janine sighed and sat down in the chair sideways so she could face him. The slit was showing her legs off again. Peck did his best not to think about running his hand across her calf, over her knee, and up her...

       “This was supposed to be an early birthday present to myself. I bought the tickets weeks ago, and Egon promised to come. Right as we’re leaving the Firehouse a call comes through. The guys tell us they can handle it, but I can tell that Egon wants to go on the bust. We were here for maybe 5 minutes when he says he wants to check on the guys, so he pages them. The next thing I know Egon is making excuses and leaving me here. The worst part is he took my car so now I have to pay for a cab to get home! It’s so frustrating. I know he doesn’t do this on purpose, but tonight was supposed to be a treat. I’m just glad it wasn’t a total blowout.”

       She smiled at him, making his heart flip. 

       “You seem very calm about the whole thing. I would think you’d be livid, and rumor has it you have quite a temper.”

       She laughed and hit his shoulder playfully.

       “I guess maybe I’m used to it…I just wanted one time where I would get him to myself, you know?”

       Janine suddenly looked so impossibly sad that Peck had to stop himself from pulling her into a hug because he knew where that would go if she let him. Kissing away her melancholy would only hurt in the end, and he cared for her too much to settle with being a stupid one night mistake. 

_        “Damnit.” _

       Peck stood and held out his hand to her. 

       “Birthday celebrations, early or otherwise, require food, wine, and cake. May I take you out for all three?”

       She grinned and took his hand.. 

       “Fair warning, in a dress like this I don’t plan on being a cheap date,” she joked. 

       He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. 

       “Madam, when a woman looks as glamorous as you do, a fine dinner is required. Just don’t order the lobster. People will talk,” he said with a mock whisper.

       Janine made an unladylike hoot of laughter. 

       “Walter you’re too much! I’m glad we’re finally friends after all this time.”

       He smiled, but inside he was screaming.

 

       Dinner was, in a word, perfect. Peck took her to an quiet upscale bistro on the other side of Central Park. The hostess nearly fell over herself to get them seated at the best table. It helped that Peck knew that the owner and head chef were both paranormal fans. As soon as they sat down a bottle of chilled white wine was brought to them as well as an overflowing plate of hors d oeuvres. Janine tried not to stuff herself silly, but failed after tasting the shrimp and crab puffs. 

       “It’s not lobster,” she said mock defensively when he quirked an eyebrow at her. 

       As the bottle of wine slowly disappeared and plates magically appeared they chatted about little things, small talk really, but Janine made everything interesting to him. She had a way of telling a story that drew the listener in, even with her thick Brooklyn accent. Peck couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed himself this much. The realization made his stomach churn, but he kept his smile in place. 

_        “You need to stop.”   _ he told himself.  _ “She loves Egon. She’ll never love you.” _

       Finally it was time for dessert. Peck got a strawberry torte but the chocolate cake Janine asked for was turned into a caloric beast by the chef. It was brought out on a dinner plate that needed to be held in both hands by the waiter. Janine clapped in delight when she saw it. A dense cake was covered in swirls of whipped chocolate mousse, chocolate covered strawberries and cherries, and chocolate curls (some tipped with gold foil). However all of this paled next to the centerpiece of the dessert extravaganza. The chef had been able to make a large no-ghost logo in white and red tinted chocolate. Janine refused to eat it so the man happily wrapped it up for her to take home. The rest of the cake wasn’t as lucky. With Peck’s help she was able to clear her plate till every bit of fruit and mousse was gone. 

       “I feel disgusting but so damn happy,” she burbled. 

       “I think you look terrific.”

       Inwardly he cursed himself. He didn’t mean to compliment her again. He was trying to keep the comments like that to a minimum, but she really did look amazing, even after stuffing her face. Janine snorted in response. 

       “You need to get glasses pal.”

_        “I see you very clearly Janine. I just wish you could see me.” _

       “I really had a great time tonight…”

       She leaned forward, stretching her hand out to touch his. Peck couldn’t help but take in the bit of cleavage he could now see, but it couldn’t compare to the look she was giving him. For a split second he thought that maybe, just maybe she was feeling something for him the way he did for her...

       “I should probably get you home. I’m sure Egon has called your apartment several times already. It’s not fair to make him worry about you.”

       He felt dirty throwing Egon in her face but it was better than tempting himself with things that couldn’t happen. Janine gave him a look he couldn’t decipher, but didn’t disagree. She excused herself to freshen up while Peck took care of the bill. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the owner had taken care of the check, but he insisted on leaving a tip for the waiter. 

       “Thank you for coming in Mr. Peck. It was a pleasure to serve you both, and if it isn’t too forward of me, you make a lovely couple.”

       Peck nodded and smiled politely at the owner, but wished the man would shut up and go away. When Janine finally returned he briskly escorted her out before the owner could repeat the comment. Soon enough they were on the road to Brooklyn. 

 

       She was oddly quiet on the ride home. Peck tried to draw her into a light conversation, but he gave up when he couldn’t get words with more than two syllables. As the city rolled past them she looked out the window. When he pulled up to a stop light he glanced over at her. Peck could see her reflection in the glass. Janine didn’t look upset or sad. Instead she looked like she was trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. He left her to her thoughts.

_        “I have to make her hate me again. It’s the only way. I can’t keep doing this…” _

       A warm delicate hand covered the one he had resting on the gear shift. He didn’t need to turn his head to see that she was still looking out the window. He kept his eyes on the road and waited for Janine to say something while his heart pounded painfully.

       Her apartment was a block away when she finally spoke up. Janine’s voice was so soft that he almost didn’t hear her. 

       “Walter...so much has changed. I don’t know....”

       Peck felt her tense up. Her attention was on something else. When she removed her hand he suddenly felt very cold.

       “Egon?”

       The Ghostbuster was sitting on the bottom step leading to her building. He had clearly gone there straight from the bust Janine had mentioned. There was purple slime on his jumpsuit and his arm was in a sling. There was also a gauze patch on his forehead just over his left eye.

       “Oh Egon!” Janine dashed out of the car as soon as it stopped. Peck watched her fuss and mother the man, her frustration with him completely gone. He had to step away so that he wouldn’t get any slime on her dress, but it was obvious that he was pleased that she wasn’t mad at him anymore. He asked her a question Peck couldn’t hear. The answer made his eyes harden. Egon looked straight at Peck . He took two steps toward the car but Janine put herself in front of him. Peck heard her talking but couldn’t make out exactly what she said due to the street traffic. Egon glared at him again, however he didn’t come any closer. Whatever Janine said was working for the moment. She touched Egon’s face, turning his attention to her. She was talking again. Egon nodded, kissed her forehead, then headed up the stairs. He stopped at the top and waited for Janine while she walked back to the car. Peck rolled down the passenger side window. 

       “I really did have a wonderful time tonight Walter. Thank you.”

       “My pleasure. Happy birthday.”

       She smiled at him, but there was a touch of sorrow in it. Peck heard Egon call her name. 

       “Goodnight.”

       Janine headed up the stairs to join Egon, who was still shooting daggers at Peck. Together they went inside her building. 

_        “Shit. Shit shit shit.”  _

       He drove off, resentful of Egon interrupting what could have happened if he hadn’t been there. 

_        “The fucking Ghostbusters are always in my way!” _

       Just then he noticed the chocolate no-ghost that Janine had saved. In a fit of bitterness he bit the head off, then chucked the rest of it out the window. It smashed to pieces on impact. 

       “Fuck this shit,” he mumbled. “I’m done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes for chapter 3 - Yeah Peck is totally a Prince fan. 
> 
> One more chapter to go! Thanks for sticking with me.


	4. An Ending and A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head between Egon, Janine, and Peck.

       Egon was sitting on a stool in the middle of the floor on the second story. He wasn’t messing with a PKE meter or writing in a notepad. In fact he was just sitting and watching, his head tilted down slightly. When Peter found him that way he didn’t think much of it, at least not the first time. A few hours later Egon was still sitting there, as immobile as a statue. 

       “Um, Spengs? What’s the deal?” Peter asked softly, acting as if Egon was a gazelle that would jump and run at the slightest noise. 

       “I’m watching.”

       “Watching what?”

       “Janine.”

       Peter chuckled and rolled his eyes.

       “From anyone else that would be creepy.” 

       He moved over a bit behind Egon so he could see what he was seeing. There, through the hole in the floor for a fire pole, Peter could just barely see Janine at her desk. 

       “I can only observe her about 60% of the time. If she answers the phone or works on the computer I lose sight of her, but I can still hear fairly well.” 

       It was then that Peter noticed the ear piece Egon had. 

       “Ummmm…”

       “I didn’t tap the phone. That would be illegal. I put a mic in her African violet.”

       Peter blinked a few times as he processed everything. 

       “I never thought, in a million years, that you could do something to surprise me. Well color me shocked. I know you have a thing for her, but don’t you think this is taking it a little too far? I mean, you’ve gotten in her pants now so I wouldn’t think much is off limits anymore.”

       “I can’t ask her about Peck directly so I need to gather data this way.”

       Peter’s alarms went up. 

       “Woah wait. What about Peck? And why would Janine know anything? Yeah they’ve gotten friendly but…”

       “I think they’re sleeping together.”

       Peter stared at Egon for several long moments. 

       “No. No fucking way. No. Fucking. Way!”

       “Please keep your voice down.”

       Peter fisted his hands in his hair, frustrated at how calm Egon was. 

       “Janine and Pecker?? Are you mad?” he hissed. 

       Egon slid off the stool and walked over to a workbench. He took his earpiece off, hooked it up to a tape deck, and pressed record. Once finished he motioned for Peter to follow. Egon took him to the small utility closet and shut the door behind them. 

       “Spengs. I like you, but I’m not ready for seven minutes in heaven,” Peter joked, trying to break the tension.

       Egon pulled the string for the light. The men had maybe a foot between them. 

       “Why all the cloak and dagger?”

       “I haven’t told anyone else yet of my observations. They aren’t fully researched, but I’m sure…”

       “Just get on with it.”

       Egon adjusted his glasses and began. 

       “Fact one: Peck was here at the Firehouse at least twice while we were out of town in Chicago. Considering how Janine treated him up until that time it was surprising she let him answer the phone, much less help her. Fact two: Peck has sent Janine flowers on three different occasions, but only one of them was at a time when it would be valid, which was her birthday. However even that is still odd since he’d never acknowledged her birthday previously. Fact three: Peck drove her home from the opera I was supposed to attend with her. Since she had a spare ticket it can be assumed she called him as a replacement date. He was even wearing a tux. This is unusual per previous behavior. Fact four: He happened to be at the same restaurant that we were the other night. While I was talking to Peck’s date, they were trading looks that were disturbing to me. Fact five: she calls him Walter. Fact six:...”

       “Ok ok ok Tex. I get it,” Peter said, holding his hands up to get the man to stop talking. “There’s some beef to your idea, but I don’t buy it. Janine has been panting after you for years. Why would she suddenly flip over to the dark side?”

       “My best theory is that she started sleeping with him just before Chicago. Since I didn’t ask her out until after then, she is testing both of us to see which is the better mate.”

       “Sometimes your brain sickens me. Janine is NOT sleeping with that dickless freako. She loves you. She’s been in love with you since day one. She wouldn’t play games like that.”

       “She took two dates to the prom. It’s known behavior...”

       “Janine is not a research monkey for fucks sake!” Peter interrupted. “That was high school. This is now. She loves you man!”

       Peter sighed and tried to pace but the small space didn’t give him any room to move. 

       “What is it going to take for you to get off the crazy train?”

       Egon face hardened, steel in his eyes. 

       “I need to confront him.”

       Peter clapped a hand on his shoulder.

       “Then let’s make a plan.”

       “I already have one.”

       Egon left the closet and walked to the nearest phone as Peter looked on. 

       “Walter Peck please...Mr. Peck it’s Dr. Egon Spengler. Would you be able to come by the Firehouse after work this evening? Yes, I need to review some safety regulations with you...thank you.”

       “Well that was easy,” Peter chuckled. “Now what?”

       Egon poked his head down the hole in the floor.

       “Janine? We have to cut the power this afternoon so we can upgrade a few systems. You can leave at four.”

       Peter didn’t hear her reply but assumed from the whooping sound she was ok with leaving early. 

       “How long have you been thinking about this?” Peter asked, crossing his arms. 

       Egon glanced at his watch.

       “It’s 3:02 pm so 37 hours, 18 minutes.”

       “I pray to whoever is listening that I’m never your enemy.”

       “Don’t touch Janine and you won’t be,” Egon said as he walked out of the room and head to the third floor. Peter’s eyes widened as he watched his friend disappear up the steps.

       “I hadn’t planned on it, but I sure as hell won’t be messing with her now…” he said to himself.

 

       At four o’clock on the dot Janine was smoke on the wind. Peter had barely managed to convince Winston and Ray to go to the movies so they would have an alibi if something bad happened with Peck. Not that Peter was worried, but there’s not wrong with covering all possibilities. 

       “Ok Spengs. You do what you need to do. I’m here for backup, ok?”

       “Thank you Peter. I appreciate it.”

       “Anytime pal. I still think you’re wrong on this, but I won’t stop you since this is the first time you’ve acted normal about a lady.”

 

       Peck walked in the side door a few minutes before 5 pm. He immediately noticed how quiet the place was and felt grateful. He hadn’t been dodging Janine per say, but Gloria had been fielding most of her calls as of late. 

       “Dr. Spengler?” he called out. “Hello?”

       Above his head he heard footsteps. Peck was about to head to the stairs when he saw Egon and Peter coming down. They all met in front of Janine’s desk.

       “Gentlemen. Shall we get this over with? It’s been a long day,” Peck suddenly felt nervous. The look on Egon’s face was disturbing.   

       “Mr. Peck, I need to speak with you.”

       Egon wasn’t just calm, he was down right freezing cold. Peck took a step back and narrowed his eyes at the scientist. 

       “What’s this about?”

       “My boy has some questions, and you’re going to answer them,” Peter replied as he leaned against Janine’s desk. 

       “I thought the bully role was the one you preferred Venkman.”

       “Yeah well I’m not sleeping with the man’s girlfriend.”

       Peck went bright red then dangerously pale, almost gray. 

       “You think I’m sleeping with Janine? That’s ridiculous!”

       “The facts say otherwise,” Egon said, stepping closer to Peck. 

       “What facts? You don’t have any proof because it isn’t true.”

       Egon glared and listed off everything he had told Peter earlier in the day and more. Peck broke out into a cold sweat. To buy himself some time he got a drink from the water cooler against the wall. It was warm and didn’t help his dry throat, but it gave him a moment to think. 

       “From a certain perspective one could draw that conclusion, however I am not having sex with Janine. I never so much as kissed her.”

       “Then why are you two so friendly now? Why are you sending her flowers?” Egon surged forward and grabbed Peck by the lapels. “Why were you looking at her like that?!?”

       The cup of water Peck was holding dropped to the ground as Egon shook him. Peck wasn’t scared of a fight, but when a man who never shows emotion suddenly does, it never goes well for whoever he was mad at. He looked at Peter, hoping for some help, but the man just smiled and shrugged at he watched Peck get throttled. 

       “Dr. Spengler...Egon...I swear she means nothing to me…”

       Peck couldn’t finish his sentence. Egon’s fist rammed into his jaw, sending Peck off balance. Egon followed up with a left hook that grazed his cheek and tweaked his nose. Peck fell to the floor, blearily looking up at Egon. 

       “SHE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!!!” Egon’s voice echoed off every wall. Even Peter cringed at the sound. Peck carefully stood up, wobbling slightly. “If you ever...EVER... come near her again…” He lifted his fists and got ready to strike again.

       “Don’t you dare tell me what to do you asshole,” Peck hissed while stripping his jacket off. “I told you the truth and you still sucker punched me.”

       “Well you have had it coming for a while…”

       “Shut it Venkman!” Peck circled around Egon, fists up in defense. “You should be thanking me Spengler. If it wasn’t for me you probably would still be watching her from a distance like a creeper. I can’t understand why she wants to be with a freakish nerd like you.”

       Egon lunged but Peck was ready. He rocked back on his heels to avoid the punch, then forward again and caught Egon with a quick jab to the ribs. The man teetered but stayed on his feet. Peck glanced at Peter, but his nemesis remained where he was, content to let the fight play out. 

       “Janine is a strong, beautiful woman. You don’t appreciate her. She should be worshiped, not ignored!”

       “I knew it! I knew you were…”

       Peck threw a right punch that knocked Egon back several steps. He fell against the stairs, sprawled out and panting. He didn’t stay there long. Years of hauling a proton pack around had given him enough stamina and strength to keep up with Peck, even if it wasn’t blow for blow. 

       “You’re right. I do have feelings for her. I used to think she was a yipping little shit with a voice that could curdle milk. Then I saw past that to the woman she really is. Charming, witty, and too good for you!” 

       Peck surged forward, fist ready. Egon moved fast enough to avoid a full-on hit, but Peck managed to clip his cheek and knock his glasses askew. Egon roared in anger and charged Peck, throwing him into the side of Ecto-1. Furiously he made two solid strikes to Peck’s stomach. He was about to throw a third when Peck knocked him back with an uppercut. The two parted as Egon stumbled back. They were both panting and bloody. Peck was leaning forward, hands on his knees while Egon used the wall to keep himself upright. 

       “She’s mine Peck. Janine’s mine,” hissed Egon weakly. 

       Peck looked at his raw, shredded knuckles. He was tired. The fight was over before it began, but Egon didn’t know that. 

       “Yes you dipshit, she’s yours. Any idiot could see she loves you.” He wiped his mouth, pleased to see it wasn’t bleeding. “I thought about trying to take her from you. She’s everything I ever wanted in a woman, and more, but Janine only has eyes for you.” 

       He pushed himself off of Ecto, faltering just a bit as he found his balance. Egon watched him warily, but didn’t follow. Peck gingerly grabbed his jacket from the floor and put it on, wincing. 

       “Be grateful for what you’ve been blessed with Dr. Spengler, because I’ll always remember what I never got the chance to have.”

       Sensing the fight was done, Peter walked over to Peck. He eyed the Ghostbuster cautiously, but when he saw the wet rag in Peter’s hand he relaxed a little. 

       “Get home safe Mr. Peck,” Peter said as he handed him the rag for his wounds. Despite his long standing animosity towards the man, Peter felt some sympathy for him. 

       Peck nodded, took the rag, and left. Peter meandered over to Egon, who had slid down the wall in exhaustion. 

       “Come on big guy, let’s get you cleaned up.”

       With a grunt of strain he pulled Egon to his feet. Peter slung one of Egon’s arms over his shoulder to take some of the weight as he hauled the man up the stairs. 

       “I hope your plan included a lie about where you got the bruises from…”

 

Later That Night

 

       Peck was nursing a bottle of scotch when there was a light knock on his door. He was tempted to ignore it, thinking it might be another Ghostbusters looking to take a turn with him. In retrospect, he was right. Despite being barefoot and wearing only an undershirt and his dress pants, he answered the persistent knock. When he opened the door he found Janine standing there. She had clearly been crying. Without thinking he pulled her inside and shut the door. 

       “Janine what are you…”

       “Oh Walter I’m so sorry!” She grabbed in him a fierce hug, making him wince in pain, but he didn’t stop her. 

       “Sorry for what? This isn’t your fault.”

       “Yes it is!” Janine pulled back so she could look him in the eye. “I heard what Egon said, about why he thought I was cheating on him.”

       “What? How?”

       “I forgot a library book in my desk. I needed to return it before they would let me check anything else out. I was in the side doorway. I saw everything. Oh Walter....why didn’t you say something?”

       Her hands came up to touch his cheeks, but he caught them before he could feel her soft hands on his face. He walked away, back to the sofa where his bottle was waiting, and took a burning slug of it. 

       “I wish you hadn’t heard that. I didn’t mean any of it. I just did it to make Spengler feel better. He wanted a fight and I gave it to him,” he said, keeping his back to her.

       “You’re lying.”

       “It doesn’t matter.”

       “It could…”

       Peck turned around slowly. Janine was looking at him with the same expression she had that first night when he saw her at her desk, but along with the exhaustion and hopelessness was a longing that stabbed Peck in the heart. His grip on the bottle tightened till he had to force himself to put it down. 

       “Janine...I care for you. I want you. But...but I can’t have you.”

       She was about to argue with him when he cut her off. 

       “Listen to me. I don’t believe in gods or religion or any of that bullshit, but I believe in destiny. You and Egon are meant to be together. He knows you in ways I never could. The Japanese call it ‘en’. He’s your en, your fate. You heard what he said. You're everything to him. I’m a horrible man, but I won’t stand in the way of true love.”

       She nodded and wiped her eyes.

       “You’re right. I know you’re right. I waited years for him to say that, but this isn't how I wanted it to happen. He shouldn't have hurt you.”

       Peck walked up to her, standing so close he could smell her perfume. It was light, crisp, and floral. He would remember her scent till the day he died. 

       “So...that’s it?” she whispered.

       “It has to be,” he replied softly. 

       Janine’s hands crept around his waist and stepped in so she was pressed against his chest. Peck closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her delicate shoulders, cheek against her hair. They stood there, rocking each other as the evening slipped away. Eventually he heard her say his name, so he leaned back a little. The look in her eyes was too much to bear. Peck shifted back a bit more and cradled her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. One hand slipped back to cup her head while the other went under her arm to pull her close. Janine closed her eyes, her head tilting up. Slowly, tenderly, he kissed her. Her warm lips made his tingle. Time felt like it stopped. His world was the woman in his arms. Neither of them deepened the kiss, but Peck could tell she didn’t want to stop by the way she was grabbing his undershirt like her life would end if she let go. Sadly they did, the moment gone. Peck saw that she was crying again, but it wasn’t as heartbreaking as before. Through her sadness there was a slight smile on her face. 

       “What will you do now?” she asked quietly.

       “I’m not sure. There’s talk of opening a branch in California. I think it might be a good idea. I can get a fresh start.”

       “I’ll miss you.”

       “I’ll miss you too.”

       She hugged him. Peck could already tell that things were changing between them. It was bittersweet and he knew he’d feel like part of him was missing, at least until he found someone like her to warm his heart again. He guided her to the door. He didn’t want her to go, but staying hurt. 

       “Goodnight Walter.” 

       “Goodbye Janine.”

       He shut the door, leaned his forehead against it and closed his eyes. 

       “I love you,” he whispered. 

 

Three Months Later

 

       Janine hummed happily to herself as she typed up another invoice. It wasn’t the job that was making her happy, even though the part timer she hired was certainly helping keep her sanity. She was happy because after work this afternoon she and Egon were going upstate for a four day weekend. The best part was Egon had planned the whole thing himself. It was refreshing. 

       “I finished up the payables Janine. I’m going to head to lunch. Do you want anything?” Paige asked. 

       “I’m good thanks. Ray is bringing me something when they finish with their bust. See you later.”

       Janine heard Paige speaking to someone as she left. She assumed it was a customer so she didn’t look up until they were standing at her desk. 

       “How can I help...Walter!”

       She sprung up out of her chair and was about to dash around her desk to hug him, but got control of herself. Things were different now. She hadn’t seen or heard from him since the night at his apartment. 

       “Good afternoon Ms. Melnitz. How have you been?”

       Peck looked good, even better than he had when he lived in New York. He was a little heavier, tanned, and…

       “You’re not wearing a suit.”

       Peck smirked. He knew wearing khakis and a short sleeved dress shirt would get her attention. 

       “Is that slang for ‘I’m well’? Because I haven’t heard it before.”

       “It’s nice to see California hasn’t made you lose your sense of humor,” she grinned.

       Peck was about to reply when the front doors opened and Ecto-1 pulled in. Janine could see the guys talking to each other, presumably about the unexpected visitor. She worried that it would be a repeat of their last meeting. 

       “Egon doesn’t know I went to see you after the fight,” she whispered. Peck nodded.

       “Isn’t this a surprise. I thought we chased your ass across country.” Peter sounded jovial, but there was a hard gleam in his eyes. The rest of the guys piled out of the car. Ray headed downstairs, behaving as if he couldn’t wait to get out of the area. Winston began unloading the packs from Ecto, but was obviously keeping an eye on the situation. Egon brushed past Peck to go to Janine. He gave her a quick kiss, staying beside her and putting an arm around her waist. Peck acknowledged the clear sign of dominance with a slight grin. 

       “Dr. Spengler.”

       “Peck. What are you doing here?”

       “I have the down payment for the first franchise license as well as a few contracts that need to be signed before we can officially open in L.A. I also need the trainee evaluations and recommendations for the files.”

       The tension eased now that Egon and Peter knew he was there on business, although it was mostly Peter since he loved money. 

       “Gotta admit, having rookies running around here for a month was nice. I barely had to lift a finger. Janine, will you get him the copies? We can do the signings in my office.” 

       As Peck and Peter headed into his office, Egon turned to Janine.

       “Are you ok?”

       “Why wouldn’t I be? He was only here for a moment before you guys came home.”

       “Still…”

       She snuggled up to him, tucking herself into his arms. 

       “I love you Egon. I always will.”

       Janine felt him sigh contentedly as he held her close. Things had been rough after Peck had left. She told Egon that she had seen what happened in the Firehouse after she was sent home. At first Egon was upset that she had seen him, in his words, ‘weak and overly male’. Janine let him know in a very primal way that he wasn’t weak for wanting to fight for her, and there was no way he could be overly male in her eyes. She did admit that she had feelings for Peck, but in her heart Egon had always come first. Janine felt a little dirty for not telling him about seeing Peck the night of the fight, but decided that in the end it wasn’t worth disrupting things any more. Egon, the man who had her heart from the first moment she saw him, had finally returned her feelings. For Janine the world was right. 

       “Egon? We need you in here. J, will you grab Ray?” Peter called from over the filing cabinets that separated his office from the reception area. 

       Janine got on her tiptoes and kissed Egon on the cheek. 

       “Go, and no fighting,” she whispered with a wink. 

       Egon chuckled lightly.

       “I’ll behave if he does.”

 

       About an hour later all the contracts were signed, paperwork was traded, and a crisp check for $10,000 was sitting in her out-box for Paige to take to the bank. They wouldn’t get another one for a few months, but soon it would be a steady income. Hopefully it meant they would hire more full time Busters to take the load off the core team. Janine wouldn’t mind having more time with Egon outside of the Firehouse…

       “It was nice seeing you again,”

       Peck’s voice shook her from her daydream. He was standing in front of her desk with a large bundle of papers. 

       “Here, let me get something for those.”

       While she rummaged around Peck surreptitiously watched her out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t the only one who changed. She still looked tired, but the dark circles and discouraged expression were gone. There were still times he wished things had turned out differently, but all things considered he was glad they were both doing well. 

       “By the way, I met someone.”

       Janine popped up, grinning.

       “You did? That’s great Walter. Tell me about her.”

       “Her name is Hannah. She’s a zoning manager for the city. We met when I was scouting locations for the headquarters. We clicked pretty quickly.”

       “Love at first sight?”

       Peck rolled his eyes and smiled. 

       “No, but we’re getting there. Funny enough, she asked me out.”

       “Well you’ve always liked strong women,” she winked. 

       “I do have a type,” he chuckled as Janine handed him a large manila envelope for his documents. It was nice to be able to be so casual with her.

       “I’m happy for you. Really. And you were right about Egon.”

       “What about me?”

       Egon seemed to appear out of nowhere. Janine could tell he was trying not to glare but wasn’t doing a very good job. She walked around her desk to slip her arm around his waist. 

       “Walter said that you and I share a destiny. He said it was...what was it called?”

       “En.”

       Egon nodded, pushing up his glasses. 

       “Ah, a Japanese word for fate. There are several, each with slightly different connotations...” 

       Janine covered his mouth with her hand, giggling. 

       “Let’s save the language lesson for this weekend. We have a trip to get started soon.”

       “Right. I’ll go get the bags.” He held his hand out to Peck. “Have a safe trip back to California.”

       Peck hesitated, but shook Egon’s hand. 

       “Thank you. Enjoy your vacation.”

       Egon amazingly left them alone to get their luggage from upstairs. 

       “I guess this is goodbye. It was good to see you.”

       He held his hand out, but Janine shook her head. She stepped in close and gave him a tight hug. Peck returned the hug, closing his eyes and breathing in her perfume. All too soon she let go and moved away. He expected to feel sad, but it was hard to when they were both happy with their lives. He gathered up his paperwork, said goodbye again, and left. Janine sighed, feeling a little melancholy. She didn’t have regrets about what was and what could have been, but sometimes...late at night...she wondered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!   
> It was hard for me to figure out an ending to this. I mentally plotted everything through the fight but after that I kind of stared at the screen for a while. I knew from the beginning that it was always going to end up Janine/Egon, but there were times when my plot bunnies wanted Janine/Peck. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes for Chapter 1:  
> While I'm still fully on-board the JaninEgon ship, this has become a small guilty pleasure lifeboat. Peck is much better used in the comic and honestly I can see his and Janine's constant fighting turning to something else. It's a thin line between love and hate. Of course I say the same thing about Janine and Peter...
> 
> Song note: Janine is singing 'Rent' by Pet Shop Boys.
> 
> Misc notes: Depeche Mode is freaking amazing and I will love them until the day I die. Also Janine and I share a thirsty love for men in well cut suits. Yum!


End file.
